


DANDROID-AI

by Twerkinmochi



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Ninja Ship Party, Polygrumps, egoflap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twerkinmochi/pseuds/Twerkinmochi





	DANDROID-AI

It was the year 2060; technology was highly advanced and yet not at peak performance…The world’s natural vegetation became almost non-existent, but with new technology, scientists planted genetically modified plant life in the place of its dying source. They were stronger, they were better, and they would thrive.

Humans adapted quite easily with their surrounding, people knew their places and nothing seemed out of order. A few years ago new laws were implemented into society; “Every person must register for an official ID chip, all persons who have not registered for a chip must go to court and state their reasoning. Whether it be for religious or medical issues, you must explain that to the court of law. If your reasoning is justified you will be given a wristband, this is your ID band and if you go anywhere without it you will be fined.” The ID chips kept order and order was always good.

“On today’s news; the androids have arrived! Yes, you’ve heard it today folks, thanks to our miracle worker scientists at Green Core, androids have now been fully programmed and safely tested and ready to be put in modern society. All those eligible to purchase one can call their local tech shop today!

The future is stronger, better, and we will thrive!”

Now…what exactly is Green Core? Green Core is a large global corporation that is supposed to help humanity survive and advance. If you land a job at Green Core, you’re hooked for life! The benefits are so good you’d be able to put your child, your child’s child and their grandkids through college.

It’s a dream come true!

…Until it’s not.

People have died to work for Green Core, more people have died under the name Green Core than any other business in the world…and yet everyone wants to work there.

Those who quit take a very dangerous leap…they risk everything and some can’t take the pressure. The lucky ones get stuck in therapy for the rest of their lives, wondering day after endless day if they made the right decision…

And then you have people like Brian Wecht; who worked for Green Core for many years and left due to unnamed reasons. Many say they were caught hacking, others say they helped build unspeakable things and were paid heavily by Green Core to keep their mouths shut.

Brian never said…but he did take an android as a souvenir, he kept building upon it, breaking it down and fixing it up again just so he was sure he knew what he was doing…he didn’t.

He stared at it every day, looking at its cold lifeless body, those jet black eyes in its head and it’s completely unresponsive motherboard.

It wasn’t able to be powered with anything he had on hand, the androids needed an official Green Core power pack, unfortunately, Brian wasn’t able to sneak that with him and he wasn’t able to make his own..so he thought of the next best thing.

He connected his computer to his apartments power base and plugged it up to his android; he was taking a huge risk. As soon as he turned on the android the power in the entire apartment building would shut down in order to fuel his androids power source. The way he designed it was unique so that it wouldn’t need to be recharged, it could live on its own and had a system almost like the human heart…ever beating.

He took a shaky breath and stepped over to his android, picking up the cord attached to his computer and plugging it into the base of the neck on the android…it was so quiet, he could hear his own heart beating hard and quickly in his chest.

Brian clicked a button and at first, nothing seemed to happen; but without warning the power went out and he quickly went over to his window and saw that everyone else’s power was out too, it was working! He looked back to his android as saw green lights beaming from its eyes, still not yet moving.

He hoped it would power up quicker because he could already see the commotion outside; the emergency power system lights came on and people were calling the security bots.

Security bots were small orb looking robots that took the place of policemen who couldn’t possibly be bothered to take care of menial labor such as this.

Brian bit down into his bottom lip and looked back at the android…still silent. Brian cursed under his breath and looked back out the window-

!!

The security bots were going door to door and getting very close. He quickly shut the curtains and hurried back over to his android and yanked out the plug before dragging the android into his closet and closing it away. 

He stared up at the blacked out lights in his home…waiting and waiting; CLICK.

The lights beamed back on and so did the power to the entire building. He sighed heavily and wiped away the sweat from his forehead.

BANG BANG.

They were here. 

Brian fixed himself up and cleared his throat before stepping over to the door and opening it.

A small hovering bot with a red light on top held out a scanner and waved it over Brian.

“Brian Wecht; 42, registered ID- location: right shoulder blade, previous Green Core engineer. Is this correct?”

“Yes.”

“Correct. Hello, I am an automated security bot, there was an unscheduled but minor power outage in the building. Due to such an event, the building will be on temporary lockdown to assure the safety of its people inside. The lockdown will be lifted at eight-o'clock AM tomorrow morning. Any further complaints can be submitted through email to your building keeper. Have a good night.”

Brian rolled his eyes and closed the door as the bot hovered off to the next room. Thankfully those bots weren’t the brightest engineered products Green Core came up with, they were more or less like primitive fire alarms…He turned to the closet and spotted a light glowing from under the closet door. 

 

“Wha..?”

He blinked and raised a brow confusion, before stepping towards the door slowly and then gently opening it to reveal the Android leaning against boxes that it was tossed upon and stared aimlessly at the door.

The android had a late response to Brian’s presence and looked up at the other and blinked, the lights went away and were replaced with normal looking eyes instead.

“It was dark…”

“Heh, it certainly was...”

Brian grunted and he crouched down to the android and gave it a closer look; although there wasn’t much to look at, he hadn’t designed it yet, but its default skin was that of a slightly tan white male with hazel-ish brown eyes.

“Could you do an internal log check?”

“Yes.”  
The android looked away for a moment and blinked again, nothing was appearing to Brian, but to the android, a slightly transparent blue checklist popped up, it was filled with data for internal coding and which physical parts were in working order and which remained idle.

“My internal power source is at full capacity and my coding is in order to your design, my male reproductive system is uninstalled, but in working condition to be functional. Is there anything else you would like to know?”

“Mm...that’ll be all for now. Now let's get you up; tomorrow is going to be a big day for you, so install a map of the immediate area and my contacts.”

The android blinked and looked at Brian before standing up.

“Understood.”


End file.
